


daft and dewy-eyed

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Intergluteal Sex, Massage, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Multi, Shower Sex, Smut, Steve earns his red wings, acts of service, five love languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: You unexpectedly get your period while sleeping over at Steve’s. Steve and Bucky take good care of you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	daft and dewy-eyed

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'impossible' on the cinderella soundtrack: "...because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes impossible things are happening every day." 
> 
> If period sex ain’t your thing, it’s easy to skip! Just search for “yoga”.

You woke up confused. It was way too early in the morning to even be awake, evidenced by the fact that Steve hadn’t even gotten up for his run yet. The pain in your abdomen quickly alerted you to what had woken you up. You felt like you had a goblin in your intestines with hot pokers for claws and he was squeezing your insides. 

_What the fuck? Am I dying?_

You shifted uncomfortably and felt wetness between your legs and on the bed under you. 

_What the—Oh. Not dying. Just my period._

_Shit. My period._

_Fuck._

“You alright, doll?” Bucky’s sleepy voice next to you made you jump. “You keep cursin’ like that, you’re gonna wake Stevie up _and_ earn yourself a lecture.”

“I’m fine. Go back to sleep.” 

He sniffed. “Is that blood?” 

“I’m _fine_.” 

He pulled back the sheets, seeing the blood. Alarm flashed across his face for a moment before recognition settled in. Your face was burning. You wanted to sink into the mattress and never be seen again. You tried to pull the covers back over the crime scene, but Bucky wasn’t having it. You and Bucky engaged in a small scuffle over the covers. 

“Guys. Wuzgoinon?” Steve mumbled, still half-asleep. 

“Nothing! This is all just part of your dream,” you said in the most hypnotizing voice you could manage.

Bucky chuckled. “Amy, it’s not a big deal. It’s just a little blood.”

“ _Blood_?!” Steve said in alarm. Now he was wide awake. 

“Totally natural period blood, nothing to be ashamed about,” Bucky said to you. 

“I’ll take care of it. You two can go over to Bucky’s, finish sleeping. I’ll clean this up and then I’ll go home and—” 

“Amy, it’s okay.” 

“It’s not!” You burst into tears. As if this wasn’t embarassing enough, now you were crying. Great. 

Bucky was rubbing your back but it was just making you more embarrassed. You could never look them in the eyes again. Bucky picked you up. He took you to his apartment and carried you into the bathroom. 

“FRIDAY, get the shower started for Amy, please. Baby, can you look at me?”

You sighed.

“Am I really that bad to look at?” he said.

You laughed at his dumb joke, finally looking at him. 

“What do you need? We’ll take care of cleanup and I don’t want to hear it. We come back from missions covered in blood and you don’t bat an eye. So tell me what you need.” He was using the business voice that always made you do what he said. 

“Maxi pads, extra-long. A heating pad. Excedrin if you have it, ibuprofen 400mg if you don’t, and some food to take it with. Lots of tea.” 

“Got it.” Bucky gave you a kiss on the cheek. “We will make sure to have pads fully stocked in our bathrooms from now on. Sorry we didn’t think about it earlier. I’m gonna go get everything you need.” 

“Thank you.” 

“It’s no problem,” he said, holding out his hand. “Now give me your clothes.” You just looked at him. “I’m going to wash your pajamas. Take them off.” 

You took off your clothes for him and handed them over, despising the feeling of peeling blood-soaked clothes off your body, getting you embarrassed all over again. You had never ever felt so exposed. You handed them to Bucky. He dropped them on the floor, picked you up, and brought you to the shower, where you eased a little bit as the water hit you. He gave you a kiss and then left, taking your clothes with him. 

You relaxed into the shower, getting the water temperature and pressure higher today, trying to drown out thoughts of Steve stripping blood-soaked sheets off his bed. Hopefully it didn’t stain his mattress. Ugh. You tried not to get too upset. It was a total accident. Normally, even if your period started overnight, it wasn’t this heavy right away. You needed to check your tracking app, but you were pretty sure Aunt Flo was a few days early. You had FRIDAY blast the music to distract you from your swirling thoughts and feelings. 

When you were done showering, you got out and saw a package of pads on the counter. Leggings, underwear and one of Bucky’s shirts were laid out for you as well. You hadn’t even noticed him come in. You got dressed and already felt 1000x better. You passed through Bucky’s room, pausing to take a look at the art across from his bed. He and Steve had been on a couple of short missions in the past few weeks and each time you had slipped a cute note in their bags telling them you loved them and to be safe. You saw now that Bucky had tacked those notes up on the wall across from his bed. When you got into the living room the boys had food for you and the medicine that you asked for. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem, baby.”

They had set up blankets and a heating pad on the couch, and Bucky had his electric kettle (one of those cool glass ones) set up on the coffee table. You snuggled up with them and watched a movie. You chose the Cinderella that you had grown up with, starring Brandi and Whitney Houston. It was Steve and Bucky’s first time seeing the cinematic masterpiece, but you were glad they loved it. They spun around the room during the waltzing scene at the ball, entertaining you as you sang along to the songs. With your heightened emotional state, and the fact that you were seeing the movie for the first time since you had fallen in love, the words had a lot more impact than they used to. A line as simple as, “I have found him,” carried a lot more meaning now. 

You clapped for them at the end of the waltz scene and they bowed before sitting back down with you and enjoying the rest of the movie. They noticed that you kept switching the heating pad between your back and your stomach, and promptly got you a second one so you could have heat on both places at the same time. They were so observant. Sometimes that scared you, because it gave you nowhere to hide. But then you were grateful that such lovely people had come into your life. 

As the credits rolled, Steve asked if you would be willing to let him give you a massage. Seriously? You had the most perfect boyfriends in the world. You had never even dared dream, in all of your daydreams, that when you finally entered a relationship it would be like this. Buying you some chocolate? Sure. Getting you tea? Fine. But this? They were waiting on you hand and foot. _Do they know that periods are a monthly occurrence? Are they gonna do this every time?_

“You don’t have to,” you told Steve. 

“I want to.” 

“You do know that periods last for several days, right? And happen _every_ month?” 

“Amy. Come on. Give me a little bit of credit.” 

“Sorry! I just don’t want to get used to this type of treatment if—“

“Get used to it.” 

You nodded and Steve took you to the bedroom. “For the most professional experience, I’m going to need you to strip down to your underwear.” Bucky snorted from his spot on the bed, looking up from scrolling on his phone to watch the two of you. 

You rolled your eyes at Steve. You didn’t necessarily want him to see your underwear right now, as the pad in it kinda took away the sex appeal. Not to mention the bloating of your stomach. He held up a blanket and you reluctantly took off your clothes. You laid face-down on Bucky’s bed and Steve massaged you. You relaxed completely as he worked the tension out of your muscles. You were half-asleep when you noticed a shift in his intentions. It was almost imperceptible, but the way he was touching you changed. He was spending a lot of time at the top of your thigh, by your glutes. You didn’t want to accuse him of any ulterior motives for the kind gesture, and you knew he couldn’t be interested in sex, so you tried to ignore it. Steve asked you to turn over, and you were a little hesitant but complied. He focused on your shoulders and the fronts of your arms, then lightly worked your hips and smoothed his hands over your stomach. You tensed a little bit as he massaged the bloated area, a little insecure about how you looked. 

“Am I hurting you?”

“What? No.”

“You tense when I touch your stomach. If you don’t want me to—”

“No, it’s not that. It feels amazing.”

“Okay?” you could tell he was puzzled but didn’t want to push you on the matter. 

“Bloating. I know you probably don’t care, but I’m a little self-conscious.” 

“You’re right. I don’t care. But if it makes you uncomfortable I can focus elsewhere.” 

His hands trailed up, massaging your chest, lightly tracing your breasts with oil. They were extra sensitive, tender, but his touches were light. The gentle strokes of his fingers on your breasts felt amazing. You were starting to get a little horny, but didn’t want him to stop. When you were on your period, you could go from ‘just chilling’ to ‘the horniest you had ever been in your life’ real quick. 

Steve moved on to your legs and you relaxed a little, until he worked his way back up your thighs. The way he was kneading them had your pussy clenching. You tried to get yourself under control, remind yourself that your boyfriend was trying to do something nice for you that you should not sexualize, but your body was obviously on a different wavelength. 

Steve spoke up. “You know, I read an article about ways to soothe cramps. It mentioned massages...and orgasms.” 

You looked at him in shock. 

“If you want, I could give you one.”

“Steve,” you breathed shakily. 

He looked up at Bucky, who nodded at him. 

“If you’re not into that, it’s totally fine. But I want to take care of you, if you’ll let me.” 

You bit your lip, thinking about it. Did you want it? Yes. You had no problems masturbating when you were on your period, but the thought of them—you couldn’t even think it. It was very intimate, and not in a sexy way 

“Why do y’all want to do this?” You were surprised by how despaired your voice sounded. “Sure, I’m horny. But I don’t feel sexy. And I don’t want you two to be...” _Grossed out. Completely disgusted. Immediately regret your decision._

“We won’t be,” Steve assured you. 

“Can we at least do this in the shower?”

“Great idea.” 

You got in the shower for the second time that day, this time with both of your boyfriends. Steve didn’t leave you a single moment to talk yourself out of letting him do this, immediately kissing you. One hand was rubbing your waist and the other squeezing your butt—a combination he knew you loved. He picked you up and placed your back against Bucky’s chest. Bucky placed a hand under each of your thighs, holding you up. Bucky’s mouth went to the base of your neck, making you melt, as always. Bucky knew that his mouth on your neck made you weak in the knees, and he was using that to get you relaxed. You were so focused on Bucky that you hardly noticed Steve getting on his knees. It was when you felt both of his hands on the inside of your thighs, pushing your legs open wider, that you looked down to see Steve’s head between your legs. 

“Steve!” 

He looked up at you, wet hair plastered to his forehead, eyes shining with lust and devotion. 

“What are you doing?” you asked him.

“What does it look like?” he answered.

Before you could scold him, he buried his face in your pussy. Normally he would’ve at least attempted to start things off a little slower, but this time he was all in—mouth suctioning your clit while his fingers pumped into you. The sudden intensity had you about to climax already. Then he removed his fingers, replacing them with his mouth so his tongue was probing your walls. It felt so good that you let go of all your anxieties and inhibitions. He was pressing deeper and deeper into you, diving as deep as he could, forcing Bucky back a few steps until his back was against the wall. Steve ate you with such force and vigor that you could hardly remember your own name, let alone the reason why you had ever objected to this man engaging in this act right now. He didn’t let up until you had come twice and were a shaking, moaning mess. He stood up, the entire area around his face, from his cheeks to his nose to his chin was covered in you. You wiped his face clean with some water. He made out with Bucky over your shoulder, open-mouthed with tongue. Steve turned back to you and made out with you. You felt the head of his cock prodding your entrance and he pulled back from the kiss to ask if that was okay. You nodded and it wasn’t long before he was sheathed in you. 

Bucky’s dick had hardened while watching you and Steve, and was pressed between your ass cheeks. As Steve thrust into you, he inadvertently moved your ass up and down over Bucky’s length. You felt Bucky start to move his hips in time with Steve, rutting against you. Steve fucking your pussy and Bucky’s dick at your ass had you excited for the time when you would finally take both of them. The thought had your walls squeezing Steve even tighter. He groaned and played with your clit, pushing you over the edge. Steve and Bucky weren’t far after, and feeling both of their loads at once made a second wave of pleasure crash over you. 

Steve gently pulled out and they rinsed you off. You got dressed and headed back to the couch for another movie, although you slept through the first half of it. When you woke up, you found that, despite the orgasms, your cramps were coming back. You took another painkiller and tried to focus on the movie. When you absently voiced a craving for chocolate ice cream and pretzels, the boys got it for you right away. You insisted that they get themselves ice cream too, and the three of you ate your cold treats and watched the movie. Despite you turning up the temperature on your heating pads, the pain was getting a little unmanageable. _It may be time for the big guns: yoga_. 

“Are you okay, baby? Can we get you anything else?” Bucky asked. 

You took a deep breath, gritting your teeth through the pain. “Yeah, I just—maybe I can go to your room? I just need to do some yoga.” 

“We’ll do it with you!” Steve said. 

And so the three of you did yoga in the living room. This routine was specifically for cramps and worked every time. You felt very relaxed by the end of it. After you finished the practice, you stayed on the floor, chatting. 

“I’ve been ignoring Bucky and Sam’s requests to join them at yoga, but I actually really liked that.” 

“Why did I choose to fall in love with the two most stubborn people in the world?” Bucky laughed. “For some reason, yoga and salads—two things well-liked by many—you two refuse to try!”

“I just tried yoga! See? Not stubborn,” Steve said. 

“And all it took was a little blood and a dash of excruciating pain on my end,” you joked. 

“Excruciating?” 

“Just the first two or three days, and nothing that a few painkillers can’t fix. Yoga helps me stay sane while I’m waiting for the meds to kick in. Heating pads can help with the dull aches that linger.”

“That sounds...really terrible.” 

You laughed. “It is.” 

“Why are you laughing?” 

“I don’t know, it’s just funny how shocked you sound.”

“Well, it’s one thing to know about and an entirely different thing to experience. How do you go to work on days like this?” 

“Grin and bear it. Some people can’t. Kiara used to miss school before she got on birth control in seventh grade, now she rarely gets periods. And she takes every opportunity to brag about it.” You rolled your eyes. “Alas, this is my plight as a uterus owner.” 

“Does your plight always involve this much bloodshed?” Steve asked. “There was a lot of blood on the bed this morning. A _lot_.”

“I’m sorry about that—”

“Don’t be! I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, I just...Are you sure that’s a normal amount of blood?”

“Steve, that was nothing.” 

Both of their eyes went wide. 

“We can take you by the medical wing. Just to check it out.” 

You laughed. “And tell them what? ‘Hi, my girlfriend is having completely standard period symptoms. Please help her’?”

“Alright, point taken. It's just that I’ve seen the commercials for pads and—”

“They put two drops of blue liquid and call it a day? That’s the amount of blood you were expecting?”

“Pretty much.”

“Yeah, no. It’s a little more than that.” 

“And you normally go through all of this alone?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah? It’s a period, not a broken leg.” 

“Why is this the first time we’ve done this? Have you just been suffering in silence for our whole relationship?!” Steve asked. 

“I can take care of myself, you know.”

“I know, I know. But you don’t have to. And to think that you’ve been having periods for the entire time we’ve known you and we haven’t been able to give you the care you need…”

You gave them each a kiss on the forehead. “You two are the sweetest men who ever lived.” 

“We just want to take care of you.”

“You’re doing that!” 

“Okay, okay. We just want to know if you get so much as a papercut so we can tend to it.” 

You laughed. “Y’all are gonna turn me into a spoiled brat.” 

“I think you’ve already got the brat part down,” Bucky said. 

“Shut up, Bucky,” you laughed 

“I’m just saying...”

“Whatever. I’m leaving you for Steve.” 

Steve kissed that one spot on your neck that always made you weak. “That’s my girl.” 

“Correction: that’s _our_ girl,” Bucky said. 

“Correction: I’m your soon-to-be-spoiled brat,” you said. 

You all laughed. 

“How else can we spoil you today? There are some amazing massage chairs downstairs we can use. They have heat, too. If you don’t feel like going down, I’m sure Steve and I could grab one and bring it up here.” 

Before you could figure out whether or not Bucky was being serious, Steve said, “I heard aromatherapy can help. Maybe we should get some diffusers going?” 

“I was gonna make 3 types of pasta, garlic bread, and salad for dinner tonight, but I totally understand if you want to skip the salad.” 

“Alright, you’ve gone too far. You can tease me about sex, but you can _never_ tease me about food.” 

“Who said we were teasing?” 

“You’re not?” They shook their heads. “So you’re telling me that I could be sitting in a heated massage chair in this very room, eating a huge plate of spaghetti while the scents of lavender and citrus float through the air?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” 

You crossed your arms. “Prove it,” you said with a little bit of attitude. 

They immediately went downstairs and just the thought of them completing a massage chair heist from the common floor had you laughing until your sides hurt. Several minutes later you heard them getting off the elevator. 

“Can you get the door?” you heard Steve ask Bucky through the closed door. Bucky opened it and you watched as Steve tried to maneuver a humongous massage chair through the doorway. He had to turn it sideways and come in at an angle as Bucky tried to coach him through it. 

“Left a little, Steve.” 

Steve huffed. “You’re not helping!” 

You laughed from your position on the couch. You couldn’t believe they were crazy enough to actually do this. Eventually they got the chair set up in the living room. It was definitely a throne fit for a queen. Full head-to-toe massage with neck massage and even butt and calf massage. A low heat relaxed all your muscles as the rollers gently kneaded. 

“Oh my God,” you said. “I’m leaving both of you for this chair.” 

“Is it really that good?” Steve asked. 

Your eyes flew open. “Have you two never tried these before?” 

They shrugged and shook their heads. “We’ve heard good things, but—” 

“Go downstairs right now and steal yourselves two chairs.” 

They exchanged glances. “I don’t know, someone might notice,” Bucky said, but Steve was already out the door. One beckon from Steve and Bucky was in. 

They came back soon with chairs of their own. When they got settled in their chairs you heard them sigh contentedly. 

“Okay, you would be completely justified in leaving us for this thing,” Bucky said. 

“I’m never getting up,” Steve said. 

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?”

“Can you place a delivery order for Falcone’s? Cacio e pepe, spaghetti and meatballs, penne with pesto, five petti di pollo, insalata mista, garlic bread, and stuffed garlic bread.” 

“Estimated time of arrival: 30 minutes.” 

“What happened to you cooking?” Steve said. 

“This chair,” Bucky said. 

You said little to each other as you waited on the food. When it arrived you reluctantly pulled yourselves from the heavenly massage chairs and sat down to eat. You were in such a good mood that you even had a few bites of salad. Bucky had added some extra toppings and dressing when it arrived, and you had to admit that it wasn’t half bad. 

Bucky looked at you excitedly. “I must be dreaming. There is _no way_ that I got you two to like yoga _and_ salad in the same day.” 

“Technically, _I_ got Steve to like yoga, but I’ll give it to you.”

You and Steve laughed while Bucky rolled his eyes. “I have half a mind not to let you have any dessert.” 

Steve perked up at the mention of sweets. “You didn’t order dessert!” 

He opened his fridge and pulled out a tiramisu. “Made it yesterday.” Of course Bucky served some to you and Steve, despite his threat. It was transcendent. 

“Alright. I’m officially spoiled now,” you said. 

“Me too,” Steve said, awe-struck, as he helped himself to a third slice. 

“Me three,” Bucky said. 

“But you’re the one who made this for us,” Steve said. 

“I’m also the one—” he pressed a slow kiss to Steve’s cheek before doing the same to you, “who gets to be in love with you two. I consider myself _very_ spoiled.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Life-saving period yoga](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GWEJSBZY2g&list=PLPJTnhnYa-pPkLCWbs1vQKMwSEEyNXVHW&index=410). And if you haven’t seen [Rodgers & Hammerstein’s Cinderella (1997) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSP_OKk7b2E) yet, please remedy that.


End file.
